Les démons de minuit
by jereood29
Summary: Edward s'est fait larguer par sa copine Lily, alors Jasper et Emmett l'emmène, pour le distraire, à une fête costumée. Mais Bella et ses cousines y vont aussi. Tous humains
1. prologue

**Les démons de minuit**

_Nouvelle histoire inspirée de, vous l'aurez devinez, la chanson ''les démons de minuit''. Cette histoire est écrite en partenariat avec chouchou1994. Bon comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à la géniale Stéphenie Meyer...._ _Pour cette histoire, vous pouvez m'aider à l'écrire en me donnant quelques détails, comme par exemple, les costumes des garçons. Bon voilà, bonne lecture !_

_P.S.: Pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre histoire ''Les exterminateurs'' : Je ne ferai pas de suite, ou alors pas tout de suite._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Du coté des garçons (Pov-Edward)**_

-Aller Edward je suis sur que ça va te plaire, alors viens !

-Non Jasper je n'irai pas !

Ça va faire 5 semaines qu'il essaye de me convaincre d'aller à cette fichue fête costumée organisée pour halloween. Mais tout ce que je veux, c'est rester à la maison pour penser à Lily. Jasper décide donc de changer de tactique.

-Écoute Edward, ça fait deux mois qu'elle t'a quitté. Deux mois qu'elle se moque de toi dans ton dos parce que tu rampe toujours à ses pieds alors qu'elle, elle sort avec James depuis bientôt un mois.

-Quoi !

-Tu m'as bien entendu ! Lily sort avec James et elle se moque de toi en disant que t'es qu'un misérable incapable de sortir avec une fille. Alors prouve nous le contraire en venant à cette soirée et en t'amusant.

-Même si j'accepte, ce serai trop tard Jazz. La fête c'est dans quelques heures.

-Et alors, je suis sur qu'on peut te trouver un costume.

-Oui mais...

-Edward, vous ne sortez plus ensemble, tu à le droit de sortir et de draguer d'autres filles que Lily tu sais ?

-Euh...

-Ed on fait un petit pari d'accord ? Si je te trouve un costume, tu viens à la fête avec Emmett et moi ce soir d'accord ?

-Bon d'accord.

J'était sur de gagner car aucun magasin ne vendait encore de costume à ma taille. Néanmoins, j'avais un doute car mon frère avais un drôle d'air.

-Jazz tu as une idée derrière la tête n'est ce pas.

-Peut-être, peut-être mon cher frère. Aller il faut aller en cours !

Je n'était pas rassuré.

_**Du coté des filles (Pov-Bella)**_

-Aller Bella souris on va à une fête alors soit de bonne humeur.

-Alice explique moi comment je pourrai être de bonne humeur alors que tu m'as trainée de force dans la voiture de Rosalie pour aller à une fête débile !

-Aller Bell's fait moi confiance ça va te plaire.

-La dernière fois que je t'ai fait confiance, je me suis retrouvée au resto, habillée en Britney Spears, avec un type boutonneux à lunettes cinq fois plus jeune que moi !

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il avait l'air différent sur le net. Et puis ma chérie, cette fois c'est là bonne je le sens !

-Et encore une fois je vais devoir tenir la chandelle pendant que vous faite vos tentatrices auprès des garçons.

-Toi aussi tu peut le faire Bella, dans la famille nous sommes toutes des ''Evening seducers''*

-Vous peut-être, mais pas moi Alice.

-Bell's tu peut le faire, tu est magnifique, super bien habillée et...

-Alice tait toi !

-Et il faut juste que tu laisse sortir la séductrice de soirée qui est en toi.

-Alice ce n'est pas parce que tu est ma cousine que je ne peut pas te tordre le cou.

-Euh...si !

-Non et en plus je suis moche dans cette tenue !

-Mais non ta robe te va très bien.

-Non ! Et puis pourquoi vos robes à vous sont vertes et moi noire ?

-J'ai eu un pressentiment, et puis je te le répète, le noir te va à merveille.

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Bella, Alice, arrêter vos gamineries on est arrivées.

-Youpi !

-Oh non, le cauchemar commence.

-Bella casse pas l'ambiance, et tien, je te donne mon collier porte-bonheur.

-Celui avec le cœur en cristal ! Mais Rose tu ne le prête jamais à personne !

-Oui mais je te le donne, Je pense qu'il pourrait t'être utile ce soir.

-Merci Rose, mais elle est où Alice ?

-Le ''démon vert'' est déjà rentré, alors viens faire la fête avec nous !

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire je pense.

-Non.

-Bon alors, allons jouer à l'île de la tentation ma chère ''démone verte'' !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mon petit ''démon noir'' !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (ou qui n'aurais pas devinés), Evening Seducers veut dire ''dragueuses de soirée''. Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Edward si tout va bien.__Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, tout dépens de chouchou1994 et de sa rapidité a écrire, d'ailleurs, aller voir son histoire ''la fête foraine'' ainsi que mes autres histoires. _

_Et voilà, à plus et on oublie pas ma rewiew ! _


	2. Edward et le démon noir

**_Kikou ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviwer et désoler de poster après tant de temps mais j'arrivais pas à écrire (je sais le stress de la page blanche, horrible !) bon comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (je ne possède que le nom de l'hôtel) tout appartient à Stéphenie Meyer Et cette histoire est écrite en partenariat avec chouchou1994 (en passant, aller voir son histoire ça vaut le coup !)_**

_**Bon aller j'arrête la parlote et place à l'histoire !**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**_chapitre un-Edward et le démon noir_**

_**Pov-Edward**_

J'était allongé dans mon lit en train de penser à ce que Jasper m'avait dit dans le couloir. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Comment Lily pouvais déjà sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Seulement deux mois après m'avoir quitté ! Et avec cet idiot de James en plus ! Je croyais qu'elle avait bon goût ! Ce type n'a même pas 9 de moyenne générale et il se moque de tous les nouveaux. Soudain sans le vouloir, je me rappelai le dernier coup de téléphone de Lily, celui où elle m'a larguer.

_-flash back-_

_J'était dans ma chambre en train de lire quand j'entendis mon portable sonner. Je le prend et vois le numéro de ma douce Lily, je décroche._

_-Ça va ma chérie ?_

_-Oui oui, Edward je dois te dire un truc._

_-Je t'écoute mon amour._

_-Je voudrais tout arrêter._

_-Quoi ? Ma chérie je ne comprend pas._

_-Je te quitte Edward._

_-........_

_-Aller a plus !_

_Et elle raccrocha, moi je restait là, le téléphone collé à mon oreille._

_-fin du flash back-_

Quelques heures avant de partir à leur soirée, Jasper et Emmett sont venus dans ma chambre et m'ont lancer un paquet.

«C'est quoi ?

-Ton costume alors enfile le et viens nous rejoindre.

-Jazz, j'ai dit non !

-Tu as dit que si je te trouver un costume, ce que j'ai fait, tu viendrais, alors maintenant tien ta promesse !»

J'avais beau protester, ils réussirent à me faire enfiler le costume de Zorro qu'ils m'ont acheté et à me trainer jusqu'à ma Vanquish. Ils me jeta sur la banquette arrière, montèrent à l'avant et pour la première fois depuis 1 an, c'est Jasper qui conduisais ma voiture. On restait silencieux pendant une partie du chemin qui nous menaient à l'hôtel Passiflore où était organisée la fête, puis Emmett parla:

«Aller Eddie fait pas la tête.

-Comment ne pas faire la tête quand on à été trainé de force à une fête où on n'a pas envie d'aller Emmett ?

-C'est simple, t'as qu'a faire comme moi !

-Je suis sur que tu va te trouver une jolie nana à draguer, mille fois mieux que Lily.

-Tais toi Jasper !

-Et puis ne t'étiquette pas, on ne te quittera pas de la soirée.»

_«On ne te quittera pas de la soirée.»_ Tu parle ! A peine entrés ils sont partis chacun de leur coté en me laissant seul. Je m'installe au bar et passe une bonne partie de la soirée à boire et à penser à Lily. Puis j'entendis l'horloge du centre-ville sonner minuit. Minuit ! On était à cette stupide fête depuis seulement une heure !

Soudain une fille s'assoie sur la chaise à côté de moi. Je la regarde, elle est magnifique ! Elle a une robe bustier noir, des bottes noires, un chapeau de sorcière et un loup sur le visage. Elle tourne la tête et je vois ses magnifiques yeux chocolats. Je n'aime pas les yeux bruns d'habitude, je les trouves inexpressifs, mais les siens étaient différents. J'était hypnotisé et incapable de lâcher son regard et ,quand elle se leva et qu'elle me dit ''Viens, suis moi', automatiquement je me lever et la suivit jusqu'à la terrasse pour fumeur de l'hôtel qui était vide. Elle se retourna:

«Salut toi, comment ça va ?

-Bi...bien et vous ?

-Moi aussi et dit moi...

-Qu...quoi ?

-Tu t'appelle comment ?

-Ed...Edward Cullen.

-Tu veux danser ?

-Ou...oui et...et vous c'est quoi votre nom ?

-Edward, ce soir, tu vas m'appeler le démon noir, d'accord ?

-D'acc...d'accord.»

Et là, on se mis à danser sur ''Ring my bell's'' de Enrique Igliegas. Même si parfois elle trébuchais, elle était très gracieuse dans ses mouvements. La partie rationnelle de mon cerveau me disait que j'était fou de danser avec une inconnue dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom mais je chassais cette pensée pour me concentrer sur le moment présent.

Après que la chanson ''Le bien qui fait mal'' fût terminée, je lui demandait:

«Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom s'il vous plait mademoiselle ?

-Je vous l'ai donner.

-Non, je veux votre...»

Et là elle m'embrassa et je me tut. Elle était douée, et je me demandais si elle avait déjà eu un copain. J'oubliai vite cette idée et me concentrait sur elle. Tout était silencieux autour de nous et je ne sentait rien d'autre qui ne fût elle. Nous restâmes ici à danser et à nous embrasser une bonne partie de la soirée. J'oubliait totalement de lui demander son nom.

Soudain l'horloge sonna deux heures du matin et elle s'affola. Elle regarda autour d'elle et me dit:

«Je doit partir, désoler.

-Quoi ! Mais non voyons, la soirée est loin d'être terminée.

-Désoler mais on m'attend.

-mais...

-Chut, murmura elle à mon oreille, je doit vraiment partir mais si tu veut savoir, je m'appelle Bella.»

Elle lâcha ma main et partit. Je la suivais mais la perdit dans la foule. Après l'avoir cherchée sans sucés, je décidait de retourner à la voiture, Jasper avait les clés mais temps pis, j'attendrai.

Pendant que je me dirigais vers la sortie le dj passa la chanson ''Les démons de minuit'' et je me surpris à penser à Bella. Bella, mon petit démon noir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**_Et hop ! On part pas sans ma review ! Vous savez, c'est ce petit bouton vert là._  
**


	3. Jasper et le démon vert

**_Et voilà le second chapitre !_**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**  
_

_**Pov-Jasper**_

Désolé Edward ! Je sais que je t'ai promis de ne pas te quitter de la soirée mais bon ! Tu rejeter tellement d'énergie négative que j'en avait envie de vomir ! Et puis comment veut-tu trouver une jolie fille à draguer si ton frère te colle aux basques !

Je voulais aller au bar mais Ed s'y trouvais déjà donc je finis collé au mur de la piste de danse de l'étage à regarder super-Emmett changer de fille comme de chemise, il y en a un qui s'amuse au moins ! Soudain, j'entends l'horloge du centre-ville sonner minuit. Quoi ! !j'était là à me faire chier comme un rat mort depuis seulement une heure ! Soudain, j'entendis une voix:

«Salut général, alors prêt à servir votre patrie.»

Je me tournais vers la source de cette voix, c'était une jeune fille. Asser maigre, cheveux bruns, courts et hérissés, plus petite que moi, habillée d'une robe bustier verte, de bottes vertes, d'un loup vert et d'une paire d'ailes vertes, elle était asser jolie. Elle continua:

«Dite moi général, pis-je savoir votre nom ?

-Jas... Jasper Cullen.

-Le général Jasper hum... général Jazz c'est mieux non ? Je peut t'appeler Jazz n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien-sur mademoiselle, pas de problèmes. Euh... vous voulez danser ?

-D'accord Jaz... oups a vos ordres général Jazz.»

Sur ces mots on se mit à danser sue ''Ring my Bell's'' d'Enrique Igliegas. La manière dont elle bouger était magnifique, splendide, gracieuse et... sensuelle. Après d'autres danses je lui demandai:

«Euh mademoiselle...

-Oui.

-Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

-Je ne donne jamais mon nom aux inconnus.

-Je vous ai donner le mien !

-Hum... bon d'accord. Ce soir Jasper, appelle moi le démon vert.

-Mais...

-Chut Jazz, tait-toi !»

Et là je fut obligé de me taire car elle m'embrasa. Ce fut un baiser intense, impossible à imaginer et même à décrire ! Quelques personnes nous siffler mais je m'en fichai comme de l'an 500. J'était au paradis et en présence d'un ange.

Puis trois choses se passèrent simultanément: l'horloge sonna une heure du matin, mon ange se détacha de moi et je revenais sur terre.

«Je dois y aller Jazz au revoir.

-Mais mademoiselle...»

Mais elle avait déjà disparue dans la foule. Je voulais la chercher mais je sentit un papier dans ma main, je le déplié et le lit à la lueur des spots:

«Ne me cherche pas et amuse toi bien.

Signé: Alice, le démon vert.»

Malgré cela je la cherchai mais vers trois heures du matin je renonçai et décidai de retourner à la voiture pour attendre les autres, n'ayant plus la tête à m'amuser.

Pendant que je traversai la piste, j'entendis la chanson ''Les démons de minuit'' commencer et bizzarment ça me fit penser à Alice. Mon petit démon vert

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_Là je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre car je n'arrive pas à l'écrire ! Il sera du point de vue de Emmett mais c'est tout ce que je sais ! Et comme ma partenaire habituelle m'a laché pour ce chapitre je suis ouverte à toutes les sujestions. A plus et n'oublier pas les reviews (ni d'aller voir les histoires de chouchou1994) !_**


	4. Emmett et la démone verte

_**Et le chapitre d'Emmett est arrivé ! Désolé pour le retard mais c'était dur de me mettre dans la tête d'un dragueur pour moi. Mais bon vaut mieux tard que jamais ! Bonne lecture !**_

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_  
**

**_Pov-Emmett_**

-Je dois y aller a plus !

-Attend Emmett je...

Et voilà comment larguer sa cavalière en 6 mots ! J'suis vraiment trop fort ! Soudain j'entends l'horloge sonner minuit. Ça fait combien déjà 5...non, 6 filles voilà. 6 filles en une heure ça va, d'habitude j'en fait 7 mais bon temps pis.

Soudain je vis un fille se déhancher sur la piste. Elle était magnifique: cheveux blonds, robe verte et bottes vertes. Elle se retourne et je remarque son masque vert et sa courrone argenté. Je décide de l'aborder: «Bonsoir mademoiselle comment allez vous en cette belle soirée» Elle se retourne, me regarde attentivement et dit:

«Bon alors écoute superman, de un c'est fini le XIXe siècle pas la peine de sortir le baratin à l'eau de rose, je suis pas ce genre de fille. Et de deux, je suis sûre que t'a pas le bon palmarès pour me résister, et je suis fatiguée des garçons tout gentils, tout miels, alors a plus.

-Ho là mademoiselle la princesse se prend pour une dure. Et de quel palmarès parlez vous donc miss ?

-C'est très simple superman, est tu un Evening dredger ?

-Bien-sûr, et vous miss, est-te vous une Evening seducer ?

-Peu de gens connaissent le terme.

-Alors je l'ai ce palmarès ?

-Dis moi d'abords combien de nana tu as dragué ce soir ?

-Facile 6

-C'est tout !

-Hé on se calme la princesse, j'suis arrivé a 23h alors c'est normal.

-Et alors, moi en une heure je drague au moins 9 mecs si je suis pas en forme !

-Oui mais toi c'est toi et moi c'est moi chacun sont rythme, et puis dis moi toi qui est si forte, combien de garçon t'a draguer ce soir.

-9

-Normal, tu est là depuis le début de la soirée et...

-Erreur mon cher je suis là depuis 23h25.

-...

-Ça t'en bouche un coin hein ! Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour toi aussi tu y arrivera petit.

-Oui mais tu dois les voir en cout de vent alors que moi je ne fais pas dans la quantité, mais dans la qualité et...

-Tu me montre ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu dis que tu fais dans la qualité, j'aimerais bien voir ça.

-d'accord viens princesse.

-D'abords dis moi, quel est ton nom ?

-Emmett Cullen et toi ?

-La démone verte.

-Quoi ?

-Aller viens, on va danser j'adore cette chanson.»

Et elle m'entraina sur la piste et commença à danser sur la chanson ''Love sexy magic'', puis sur ''We made you''.

«Tu danse bien.

-Merci, par contre toi tu peut faire mieux !»

Je peut faire mieux ! Je peut faire mieux ! Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir cette prétentieuse qui ose me défier ! Car le dernier qui a défié Emmett Cullen s'en est mordu les doigts bien fort et a déménagé à Vancouver.

On resta ici à danser une bonne partie de la soirée et quand l'horloge sonna trois heures, le dj passa la chanson ''Les démons de minuit'' et elle me dit:

«Désolé Emmett je doit y aller.

-Quoi ! non !

-Si je suis en retard !»

Et là elle n'embrassa. Ses lèvres était douces et chaudes contre les miennes et la seconde après c'était fini. Elle était partie. Je la chercher du regard mais elle était introuvable, je sentit quelque chose dans ma main, c'était un morceau de papier. Je le lut à la lueur des spots:

«Ne me cherche pas. Bonne soirée.

Signé: Rosalie, la démone verte.»

Je désendit au bar puis sortit. Sur le parking, je vois une décapotable rouge partir mais je ne vis pas les passagers.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Et voilà vous en penser quoi ? Dois je faire un épilogue ? A plus et n'oublier pas les commentaires ! (ni d'aller voir les histoires de chouchou1994)  
**_


	5. épilogueconfessions entres cousines

**Me revoilà ! Pour ce qui se poserais la question****: non je ne suis pas morte ! Je suis seulement partie en vacances malheureusement sans internet. Mais comme chaque chose à son coté positif j'ai pu avancer dans mes histoires et donc je vais (essayer de) poster plus régulièrement.**

**Et voilà vous l'atendiez, vous désespériez et bien le voilà ! l'épilogue ! (comme on dis: vaut mieux tard que jamais !)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**_Épilogue- confessions entre cousines_  
**

_**Pov-Bella**_

Je repensais à Edward. Il était tellement beau dans son costume de Zorro. Il dansait super bien et s...

-Bella ! Ou ou tu est toujours là !

-Hum...

-Bella ici la terre ! Si tu m'entend dis quelque chose.

-Quelque chose.

-Très drôle Bell's.

-Vous voulez quoi ?

-Raconte nous ta soirée !

-Pourquoi c'est moi la première !

-C'est moi qui à commencé et après Alice à continué donc, c'est ton tour !

-Mais...

-Non, non, non Bella c'est ton tour et tu te dérobera pas !

-Alors tu a dragué combien de garçons ce soir ?

-Euh...3.

-Bella arrête de mentir, ça sert à rien.

-Oui dis la vérité !

-Ben...euh...1.

-C'est bien pour une première fois !

-Et vous ?

-9

-5

-Cool.

-Oui mais dis nous plus tôt qui t'as dragué !

-Euh...

-Bella !

-Bon d'accord, il s'appelait Edward.

-Sympa comme nom.

-Edward comment ?

-Edward Cullen.

-Edward Cullen !

-T'es sur !

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que moi, ce soir un des mecs que j'ai dragué s'était Jasper Cullen !

-Et moi Emmett Cullen.

-C'était bien, Jasper était si sexy dans son costume de soldat !

-Tu as raison et Emmett aussi il...

Je les laisses à leur babillage sur les frères Cullen et replongeais dans mes souvenirs de ma soirée avec Edward. Tout chez lui était sublime: sa manière de danser, de parler, de bouger, d'embrasser et...

-Bella, Bella !

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-Alors arrête !

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Arrête de penser à lui !

-Qui ?

-Edward Cullen !

-Et pourquoi ?

-A force de penser à lui tu vas finir par tomber amoureuse de lui !

-Mais... je...

-Si ne n'est pas déjà fait.

-Et ça fait quoi si je suis amoureuse de lui ?

-Elle avoue !

-Bell's tu est une Evening seducer !

-Et alors ?

-Bella, une des règles les plus importante des Evening seducers est de ne pas revoir un mec dragué en soirée dans la vie active !

-Et pourquoi !

-Bell's c'est la règle ! Comme celle qui dit qu'on ne doit commencer à draguer qu'après minuit.

-Mais qui a pu inventer ces règles stupides !

-Les premières Evening seducers sûrement.

-Oui et nous ne seront pas les premières à les enfreindre !

-Qui te dit que personne ne les a jamais enfreintes avant.

-Je le sais c'est tout !

Nous étions désormais arrivées chez Charlie. Les lumières était éteintes, il n'a donc pas réussit à nous attendre et il est partit se coucher. C'est bien, on aura pas à expliquer pourquoi on rentre si tard. On partit se coucher toutes les trois après s'être changées.

Je m'en fiche de ces règles, je revérais Edward en dehors d'une soirée, parole d'Evening seducer !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Et voilà ! Bon d'accord je sais que des personnes sont décues mais bon je ne suis pas parfaite ! **

**Maintenant avis à tout les auteurs: je ne conte pas faire de suite à cette histoire mais je ne vous empèche pas d'en faire vous si vous en avais envie. Si vous en faite une, vous devais juste présiser que c'est la suite de mon texte (c'est une marque de respet entre auteurs).**


End file.
